Suffix Secret
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: While Yata is out, Totsuka wonders why Izumo kept calling the vanguard with the suffix -chan when such suffix is normally used for girls. The bartender is more than happy to tell him the whole reason, earning a few laughs from the rest of the clan.


Yes, I'm still alive and this had been in my brain ever since Kusanagi-san calls Yata by the name 'Yata-chan'. It's short, it's silly but if it could bring even the smallest of smiles on your faces, that's perfect for me~ I apparently still have time before college, so I'm just chillin' at home *whistles a happy tune*

Set in the past after Anna's recruitment in the clan and just before Saruhiko's betrayal. So, enjoy~

* * *

The sun is shining and bar Homra is practically buzzing with the members of the red clan lounging about and staying away from the heat. Everything is as usual as it should; Izumo's busy with his wineglasses, the King is napping on the couch as if the loudness never even reached his ears, Totsuka and Anna are having lunch at the counter and everyone else is just enjoying themselves. Yata is with Kamamoto and Bandou playing with his skateboard, Saruhiko stays at the far end of the counter, watching his friend making a fool out of himself and trying to tune out the chatter of the bar.

"How many times have I told you kids not to play your skateboard in my bar? Take it outside before you break something!" Izumo scolds loudly as the three miscreants bows apologetically and smiling rather sheepishly. "Yata-chan, did you get the ale I asked you to get earlier?" he then continues, looking at the crow with a raised eyebrow. Mikoto, now awake after Izumo's outburst, only yawns and scratches his head before raising his eyes to look at his vanguard sleepily and then to his oldest friend. Izumo notices the look and smiles rather tiredly, he knows that the chatter of the bar can sometimes irritate Mikoto; it's just that the redhead never said anything.

Saruhiko clicks his tongue and rises up from his seat to poke a finger at Yata who simply glares half-heartedly at him. "Why are you sending him to get the drinks? This guy doesn't even pass for a 13-year-old, there's no way he can take them," the taller teen says with a playful flick to Yata's nose. Some of the red clansmen laughs at what Saruhiko said, knowing how true it is. "And I doubt he'd even remember where to get them, his brain is as small as a goldfish after all," Saruhiko sighs dramatically earning some yells from Yata. The two are about to brawl when they notice the tired but still deadly look from Mikoto, so they opted to stay quiet and behave nicely.

Sighing, Izumo sends Kamamoto along with Yata and Saruhiko to retrieve the liquor before Mikoto blows the whole place apart. He could sense that their King is nap-deprived and when he's like that, he's a ticking time bomb just ready to burn someone, not even caring who, down to the ninth layer of hell. "Mikoto, stop looking at people like you want to eat them. You still haven't eaten your lunch, sleeping all day on the couch like that. Get over here, eat something and go back to sleep if you want," the bartender scolds lightly. He's rather irked when Mikoto gave him _that_ smirk, the smirk that's just teasing and filled with hidden, not-so-nice words.

The redhead slowly got up and plops himself on one of the stools, not caring about the noise, not caring that Anna is looking at him with those wide eyes, not caring what food Izumo had cooked for him. All he wants is his nap. "You do realize that those three are underage, right?" he asks slowly, voice laced with sleepiness as Izumo places his plate in front of him. The bartender of grins knowingly and sat down as Totsuka and Anna finishes their food. With the growing heat, people began to settle down and talk more quietly to conserve energy.

"Of course I know, but Kamamoto and Saru-kun look over 20 anyway, and Yata-chan can just be there in case they needed an extra hand. Besides, the owner knows me, I've been ordering drinks from him for years," Izumo replies back casually. Mikoto didn't say anything, only making a small snort sort of noise before gulping his food down like the lion he is. Izumo sighs a little at Mikoto's table manners, but after knowing the other man for over a decade, it's not surprising anymore. "Slow down will you, you're going to choke," he says to which Mikoto paid no mind to.

"Kusanagi-san, I've been meaning to ask," Totsuka suddenly voices out from his seat. Anna, looking as blank as ever now has a small spark in her eyes, curious at what her 'older brother' wants to say despite not looking at him. Izumo turns to look at the other blonde man with a curious gaze, also wondering what he wants to know. "Why is it that you call Yata by the suffix –chan? Isn't that more associated with girls?" Totsuka asks earning a few low chuckles from some of their listeners. He could see Izumo trying his very best not to laugh, even Mikoto looks curious, and that's quite something.

Everyone now has the same thoughts in their head. Why is it that Izumo calls Yata with the suffix –chan? They've never heard him calling anyone with such suffix before, so why their vanguard? Izumo fell silent for a short while, as if thinking what he should answer, finally he speaks out. "We all know Yata-chan's full name, don't we?" he slowly asks, earning a collective of nods from everyone except Mikoto and Anna. "Isn't that explanation enough?" the bartender laughs in a rather mocking way earning a small smile from Anna.

Some of them however, still don't get it and so Mikoto, as subtly as he could, tries to explain it. "You used that suffix just because he has a girl's name for a first name? So all these times you were teasing him without him knowing?" he asks in a rather disbelieving tone. Some of them are already laughing when they heard Mikoto's explanation; Izumo only gave the Red King a rather innocent shrug. Even Totsuka laughs when he heard that and hopes Yata will never realize this little fact.

By the time the trio returns, Yata wonders why people kept calling his name with a stupid smile on their faces.

* * *

I'm not the only one with that question in my head, am I? Seriously, the only ones other than Yata he uses the suffix -chan is on Seri! And that's not weird because she's a girl, but to use on Yata.. *laughs manically*

Also, glad to inform you, I already have a sequel for _Bonds in Three_ up and running, I'm actually on the fourth chapter already *sheepish* BUT before you shove your torches and pitchforks up my nose, yes, there will be a happy ending and a WONDERFUL surprise for all of you. The story will be longer, in the future, and more interesting especially with a criminal standing in the way. Keep on your toes, the story will be up, soon hopefully.

Also before I forget..leave me some reviews~? *puppy eyes*


End file.
